


Lost paradise

by Rosslyn_Sirry



Category: Harry - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosslyn_Sirry/pseuds/Rosslyn_Sirry





	Lost paradise

Lost Paradise【全篇】

抹布明星人妻  
犬哈前提

【1】

他回到别墅里的时候，差不多晚上十点。哈利走进大门前看了一眼时间，监控器内置的面容识别的电子锁扫过他的脸，发出‘滴’的一声轻响。铁门自动向两侧打开，在鹅卵石地面上划开一片水漫过一样的阴影。他加快脚步走进花园，动作快到甚至没有朝周围扫一眼。不知道为什么，今晚从车库回来的路上他总觉得背后似乎有一双若有若无的眼睛在窥伺着他，令他感到尤其不舒服。好像芒刺在背，然而他频频回顾，却没在黑暗中发现什么。

哈利不知道是不是因为自己多心。这次的通告拍完以前他就让自己的经济人安排了两个星期的假期。圣诞节快要到了，明年是詹姆即将入学的第一年。担心以后没有可自由支配的旅行时间，他和西里斯早早商量了要趁学校开学前带他们的儿子去一趟南方的海岛度假。因为这个，今晚西里斯没有像往常一样开车接他回家。哈利自己从片场回来，准备取几件放在他和西里斯家中的衣服，然后连夜赶去小詹姆的外祖父母家里。

他用指纹打开通往别墅内大厅的房门锁，当电子锁声音确认，发出叮当的音乐声时，十来分钟前，那种仿佛被人用目光窥伺着的感觉又回到了他身上。哈利心里一跳，他小心地用手握住了门把，没有立刻拧开，另一只手压在门板上，同时回头看。

没有什么声音，银色的月光像水一样倾泻在花园里，月光照不到的角落中花园植物里奇形怪状的阴影向外伸展，仿佛什么活着的怪物。但是哈利的警戒心没有因为这种吊诡的宁静松懈，相反地，当他忽然感觉到放在上衣口袋里的手机震动了一下时，他被吓了一跳。

哈利有些慌乱地接通蓝牙耳机：“詹姆？”对面传来的男孩稚幼的声音让他松了一口气：“妈咪，”詹姆的声音听起来好像带着哭腔，不用思考哈利就知道他为什么会变成这样：“你到底什么时候过来这边？爸爸说要把我扔掉，我想你了。”

“西里斯是在和你开玩笑。”哈利叹了口气。同时，因为詹姆这通电话的打岔，他刚刚警备的神经放松了一些：“听你爸爸的话，好吗？我取了东西就过去——不会超过一个小时的。”

“如果你不早点过来，我今晚就只能露宿街头了，妈咪。”詹姆委屈地控诉，“西里斯根本不想看见我，我也不想看见他。”

电话另一侧，哈利感觉他隔着一段距离听到了西里斯从另一个房间传来的怒吼声。他无奈地再三向詹姆保证他今晚一定会过去，他要早早地上床睡觉，而且不能再和他父亲为‘为什么刷牙之后不能吃布丁’的问题吵起来。直到詹姆心满意足地隔着手机给了他一个响亮的吻，说‘晚安妈咪，我在床上等你。’后，他才放下电话。

然而几乎同一时刻，他眼角的余光一瞥，扫到刚刚一片静谧的花园中仿佛忽然出现了什么异样的动静。

他心里警铃大作，立刻下意识将手机调整到紧急拨号的模式下。然而还没等他做更多的事，哈利看到一个黑影从花园里凋敝的灌木丛中站了起来。干枯的树枝发出一阵悉悉嗦嗦的声音。

那个黑影从树丛里站了起来。哈利下意识地后退了一步，后背几乎贴在门板上。借着昏黄的廊灯，他看到那个站起来的陌生人戴着一副墨镜和口罩，额头上压的低低的鸭舌帽几乎将他整张脸都盖住了。即使是他认识的人在这样的装扮下哈利也不可能认出是谁。这样的装扮让他立刻警惕地拨通了手中的手机，然而嘟嘟的忙音刚一响起，他耳侧掠过一阵劲风。没等他来得及躲避，后脑上传来的巨响和闷痛令他瞬间失去了意识。

忽然出现在靠近电子门的另一侧的黑影从墙后现身，比起那个刚刚站起来的高大的身影，他半弓着膝盖，手里拿着一条不粗不细的木棍，隔着一层口罩也能听到粗重的呼吸声。他站在原地，保持着那个姿势静静地等待了几秒，直到看到哈利身体软倒着贴着门渐渐滑下后，他才丢下手中的木棍走过去，确认似的轻轻踢了他两脚。年轻的男人没有反应，他的头偏向一侧，双目痛苦的紧闭着，手机从手里滑落，摔下门口的石阶。

手机被走过来的另一个男人一脚踢飞进旁边的泥土里。电子屏幕闪烁了几下，蛛网版碎裂的玻璃屏上一片黑暗。自动断电了。

袭击了哈利的男人抬起头，对那个从灌木丛里站起来的黑影点了点。两个人不约而同地隔着墨镜看到彼此松了口气。

“就差一点，”一个沙哑的男声有些畏缩地说，“要是他那通电话拨出去了我们今晚就难办了。”

“不过现在事情比想象中要顺利一些。”灌木丛后的黑影长出了一口气，说道。

*

【2】

当他从黑暗里逐渐恢复意识的时候，哈利第一个下意识的反应是头痛。他满脑子昏昏涨涨的淤痛感，神志恍惚间，有人似乎捏着他的下巴强迫他张开嘴，微凉的水带着略带苦味的药片从他的喉咙里滑了进去。

但是他还没有完全清醒过来。彼时的感觉就像泡在浴室的温水里漂浮。他之前曾经因为边看剧本边泡澡泡昏了头，等到西里斯注意到他在浴室逗留的时间明显不大对劲时，他赶紧闯进逼仄湿热的房间将他从热水里抱了出来。

那时候哈利的意识就有些混沌——像现在这样。他隐约觉得好像有什么人将他从哪里抱了起来。和西里斯长时间的共同生活让他下意识地费力挪动一只酸软的手臂搂住了那个将他抱起来的高大身躯的脖颈。那个似乎因为他的动作愣了一下，但是哈利此时的反应有些迟钝，他并没真正注意到这点。

在他真正意识到发生了什么的时候，念头像一粒炙热的旋转着的虫子似的猛地击穿了他的脑袋。

“操！”一个陌生的男人的声音让他打了一个激灵，手指粗鲁地掐在皮肉上的剧痛令哈利忍不住发出一声猫一样轻细的哀叫声。“这婊子果然……”

接下来的话模模糊糊的，他没有听清楚。然而下一刻他感觉有人将他猛地翻了过来，长时间的黑暗导致忽然出现在他面前的白光刺的他双眼发痛。哈利感觉到眼皮后的瞳孔猛地一缩，随即他的双眼被人用遮光布绑住了。曾经在拍一个警察剧本的时候他见识过这玩意儿——专业级别的遮光布被绑好后，人几乎和瞎了没什么区别。

恢复了清醒的哈利下意识地挣动双手，直到此刻他才注意到自己的手被绑过头顶。然而更令他感到不安的是，他的双腿被不同的人用手掐着，双腿大张，曲折起来推到上方，膝盖几乎能碰到自己的小腹。即使他身体的柔韧度极强，这个姿势也令他非常不适，他的臀部半离开了下面支撑着他的——像是桌子？或者床垫一类的东西，微凉的皮面已经被他身体其他部分的皮肤熨得温热。他猛地挣动了一下被握在其他人手中的腿，冷静到几乎有些冰冷地问：“抢劫犯？”

回答他的是两个男人低沉沙哑的笑声。回想起刚刚他在意识模糊时将手臂绕上其中一个人的脖子，哈利心下一突。那个人的体型比他要高大的多，他很肯定就算现在他双手没有被制住，也没把握在眼睛被蒙住的情况下百分百成功反击。

何况对方还有两个人。

“你们要钱的话二楼有一些现金，”他很有分寸地主动开口。“我的钱包里有几张卡，但是我不建议你们拿那些。即使我可以告诉你们密码。但是每次交易银行会留下记录，你们如果拿那些东西的话被抓的可能性会很大。”

没有回答，仿佛他在对着空气自言自语。哈利本来已经沉到底的心又坠了下去——不是求财？他脑海中飞快地转动着其他的可能，有些含糊的开口：“西里斯现在不在这里。他今晚不会回来，我们在别的地方约好碰面……”

没等他说完，那两个人中的一个人开口打断了他的话。

“他真漂亮，伙计。”一个他完全陌生的声音出现在他耳边，伴随着男人沙哑的吐息，和一种令他感觉到陌生的，散发着土腥味的气息。“比那些时候我们在杂志和镜头前面看到的更漂亮。”

哈利不舒服地偏开头，然而下一刻他被人捏着下巴强行转过了头，湿热的舌头忽然舔上了他紧紧抿着的嘴唇。哈利霎时间浑身的汗毛都炸了起来，他用力朝那根试图侵犯他的舌头猛啐了一口，就在他打算下一秒就将那恶心的东西咬断的时候，一种令他更为不安的触感让他惊慌失措地将注意力从那根试图侵犯他的舌头上转移回来，同时他耳边传来了另一个人的笑声。

“真有你的，”伴随着撕裂声，哈利感觉到有人的手顺着他的上衣下摆伸了进来。那只手毫不客气地将他牛仔裤上的纽扣拧开，粗糙的手指享受地抚摸着年轻人光滑细腻的皮肤。“不愧是嫁给那条疯狗当了有钱人的婊子，保养的还他妈跟几年前一模一样。”

那个人带着一种哈利无法理解的怨怼和嫉恨的口气低声说。他很快在同伴的帮助下将哈利不停挣扎的双腿按住。两个人在哈利的怒骂和尖叫声里不太容易地将他的长裤褪了下去。当皮肤暴露在微凉的空气里时，哈利就算再蠢也知道这俩人打算做什么了。遮光布后的那双绿眼睛惊恐不安地睁大，那张嫣红的嘴巴此刻有些苍白。他的嘴微张着，像一个圆圆的小洞。

他完全不知道，此刻的自己——下身光裸，身体微微向上拱起，双臂无力地被绑过头顶，那张美丽的脸被遮住了小半张，然而这种分外脆弱迷茫的情态——到底有多么地诱人侵犯。

*

【3】

“你不知道我当时多么爱你，我美丽的小知更鸟。”

那双手，撕开了他的衣服的，粗糙，干燥的手，贪婪地在他的皮肤上滑动。扯下他的内裤拉到脚踝，让光洁饱满的私处一览无遗。另一个一开始过来舔吻他嘴唇的男人则将他穿在最里面的t恤向上卷起，直到露出他在挣扎中微颤着的娇嫩乳房。

他的嘴立刻寻找到了新的目标，湿热的嘴巴含住了哈利微微挺起的粉嫩乳头，发出啧啧有声的吸吮声。另外一只不知道是谁的手则毫无怜悯地掐着那侧被冷落的乳肉粗鲁的揉弄。哈利强忍着胃里上涌的呕吐感，他一刻也没有停止挣扎，然而遮光布后的双眼紧闭着，想要从那些恼人的声音里逃开。

“在我看到你的第一眼我就爱上你了。我还记得你接第一部片子的时候。啊哈，讲的是一个父亲对他年轻貌美的儿子产生的绮恋。那时候你只有十四岁，看起来却比十三岁还小。清纯，美丽，”那声音带着热气接近了他，话语中有种令他感到极度不适的迷恋。“那时候我多希望我就是扮演你父亲的那个男人。你可真大胆，哈利·波特，那么小的身体居然敢接尺度那么大的床戏。我记得有一幕是那个男人压在你身上耸动，那时候他有没有借着借位摄像机的遮挡真的把老二捅到你的处子穴里？还是他射到了你的小内裤上？嗯？”

哈利感觉到脸上发烧。那个声音描述的旖旎画面令他想起了多年前他接那部戏的时候和那个演员合作时对方勃起的尴尬。他循着声音传来的方向啐了一口，冷笑道：“原来是个恋童癖。真叫人恶心。”

“那你又算是个什么东西，婊子波特？！”那个被他啐中的男人勃然大怒。他猛地揪住哈利的头发将他从身下的床垫上揪了起来，年轻男人的大半个上身都被迫侧翻，裸露的乳房颤动着摇晃不止，像牛奶一样白而滑嫩的软肉看的人脸红心热。“你他妈凭什么嫁给那个狗男人，而且还为了他中断你的演艺事业？！爱？？还是你他妈只是看中了他的钱！”

他猛地又将哈利掼回床垫上。这样一下的一起一摔哈利感觉到自己毫无遮挡的后背骨骼都在隐隐作痛。但是还没等他切实地品味那种疼痛，下一刻，他就察觉到那个男人正在笨拙地朝他身上爬。他喘着粗气，同时，或许是因为身材过于高大，当他压在纤细的年轻男人身上时哈利感觉自己的呼吸仿佛也受到了阻碍。他大口地喘着气，胸膛剧烈的上下起伏，遮光布后的那双眼睛大睁着死死的盯着眼前视野里的那片黑暗。他感觉到那个男人爬到了他的身上，他的双手掐着他的乳房粗鲁又毫无章法地揉弄，疼痛逼迫他发出闷哼声。

“这管你什么事？”再一次被他抓着头发从床垫上揪起来，身体不受控制地任人摆布的感觉让怒火顺着胸口向上翻涌，将他干燥的喉咙烧的发痛。哈利被绑过头顶的双手虚虚地紧抓着。他咬着牙开口：“我喜欢西里斯我就和他在一起，而且我跟谁在一起不需要对任何人交待！你只不过是个强奸犯，混账！”

【4】

莫名的，那漂亮的年轻男人从喉咙里撕扯出来的沙哑的反抗和骂声反而进一步点燃了两个男人下腹的欲火。压在他身上的男人呼吸声可闻地变得粗重，他盯着那张脸和他微微张开的嫣红嘴唇粗喘着气。

哈利感觉到自己被遮光布挡住的眼前仍然感到一阵光影变换的晕眩，随即胸口传来疼痛——他的一对乳房被男人的两只手毫不留情地抓住揉搓，乳肉从指缝中溢出，色情的微颤着。他痛呼出声，换来那双手更加粗鲁急躁的揉拧。乳头因为疼痛颤巍巍地在空气中硬挺着，红润的乳尖让人垂涎欲滴。

“我们刚刚好像太疼惜你喜欢的这小婊子了，”那个刚刚舔吻着他的嘴唇的男人声音沙哑地说，他捏起哈利的下巴，对着那张被遮住大半的脸仔细地端详，手指划过他苍白的漂亮脸蛋，停留在哈利的下颌上，满意地感受他本能的微微颤抖：“别忘了他早就当了别人的老婆，伙计。下面的那个洞不知道被他男人插过多少次了。还生了个孩子，肯定早就已经松了。你不用对他这么小心。”

“说的对。”压在他身上的男人闷声笑道。他淫猥的笑声让一股凉意窜上了哈利的脊柱，他下意识地在床垫上扭动着，被撕扯破烂的衣服几乎已经遮不住他的身体。一只离开他乳房的手摩挲着他滑腻的皮肤摸到了他的下身，缓慢地抚摸着他光洁的阴部。哈利腿根的肌肉紧绷着，他连肩膀都开始颤抖，嘴唇张开，还没等他喉咙里的‘不’字冲出口，一根粗糙的手指已经破开他紧抿着的阴唇，摸索到了内侧湿热的肉壁。

“操，他真的是棒的要命！”

压制着他的男人激动的低吼出声。即使理智极度的抗拒和厌恶，然而就像那个男人口中说的一样，结婚多年，哈利的身体早就习惯了应对这样随时的侵犯。西里斯总是喜欢处于绝对的控制地位，俩人之间强奸一般的性事也不在少数。他早就习惯了如何在第一时间让身体调整着迎合对方并从中得到愉悦，然而此刻，这种本能却给别人提供了便利。

那个男人的手指强行勾开他紧紧缩在一起的蜜穴捅向深处，哈利痛苦地皱起了眉，他双腿紧绷着，仍然试图合拢上腿，然而柔嫩花穴的内里却在压在身上的男人的手指的捅操下逐渐变得松软粘腻，淫水从深处淅淅沥沥的渗出，混合在手指的捅插里，发出噗嗤的水响。

“你这样和真的女人有什么区别，哈利小姐？”那个男人啧啧称奇。他一边用手将哈利的肉穴插的更开，一边俯下身痴迷地舔吻着他的脸颊和嘴唇，哈利难过地扭过头去挣扎着抗拒，然而他能动作的幅度很小，没法完全令他躲开对方令人厌恶的粗重呼吸。

“别浪费时间——今晚要操他的人不止是你一个。”旁边的另一个人看着漂亮的年轻人大开的双腿间被操弄的嫣红发胀的肉穴也感到一阵阵的热血冲向下身。男人很快增加到三根手指，他粗鲁急躁地捅操着那处蜜穴，看得出他技术并不好，甚至说得上毫无经验，只是一个劲儿痴恋地将自己向内挤。他的动作给正在遭受折磨的哈利带来不小的痛苦，他本来已经涌出淫水的肉穴变的有些发干，让男人插弄的手指进出的更加艰涩了。

“别急，”那人舔了舔嘴唇，直起腰，解开裤头露出自己胯下早已经昂扬的肉棒。他深深地弓下腰来，双手抓着哈利的臀肉，强迫他抬起双腿夹在自己的肩膀上。

被迫抬起下身的哈利肌肉被拉扯得一阵疼痛，他紧咬着牙，绿眼睛里带着正在燃烧般的怒火透过遮光布看向正在侵犯自己的那个男人的发顶，然而下一刻，当他感觉到那个男人用嘴巴含住他的肉穴时，哈利浑身发颤，他哆嗦着，发出一声哀鸣般的呻吟声。

“这动静真不错！”守在他身旁的另一个人兴奋地抓住了他蓬乱的黑发，将哈利的头微微抬高，趁着他还没闭上嘴巴的时候将舌头插进他的嘴里搅弄。哈利痛苦地挣扎着摆动细腰，然而他反抗的动作却更深地将自己的下体送进了正在含吮着他的男人嘴里。混乱中他感觉到肉穴深处的软肉被那个人猛地咬住，疼痛让他忍不住发出了一声抽泣。

“住……住手，停下来……不要……不要继续了……啊……！”

“真好听，他哭起来可真是好听……”吸吮着他花穴里淫水的男人含糊地说。他听到了哈利带着哽咽的求饶声，嘴里含着的软肉让他觉得嘴下的肉穴快要被他吸化了，舌头探进深处，在品尝到更多肉洞里面的滋味的同时也感觉到深处的潮水被他用舌尖勾食出来。他迷恋地将脸埋进了哈利的双腿之间，转变动作，舌头模仿着性交的动作开始猛烈地抽插戳刺起了他紧致的肉洞。没几下，他感觉到在他唇下的花穴开始剧烈的筋挛，男人抬起头来，他看到哈利近乎崩溃地浑身发颤，双手无力地空攥着，整个人身体紧绷，像是即将到了边缘。

下一刻，他的私处大开。高潮像决堤的洪水一样从细窄的肉洞里冲了出来，潮吹时的淫水甚至喷到了他的脸上。那个一直努力保持着冷静和理智，在他们的手中挣扎，怒骂的漂亮男人似乎在这一刻终于失去了对自己的控制。他张大嘴，身体哆嗦着发出哭泣一样的呜咽声。苍白的双颊因为高潮浮上了一层艳丽的情色红晕。下体仍然不停地喷溅出透明的淫液。

“操……”

他高潮着颤抖的模样终于令人彻底地无法忍耐。压制着他的男人爬上了他的身体，他强行掰开仍然在高潮的漂亮男人发抖不止的双腿，腰猛地下沉，粗壮的肉棒挤开微微张开的阴唇口，操进了身下人潮湿炙热的阴道里。

【5】

在被进入的同一刻，他发出一声哭泣似的哀鸣。感觉和西里斯完全不一样的，其他男人的阴茎捅进了他的阴道内。哈利的腰发软，下意识地向下一沉，里面的软肉却收缩着将侵犯着他的肉棒更深地含吮进肉穴深处。他拼命收紧身体想要将异物从里面挤出去，却不得所愿地将它越含越紧了。

阴道违反他意志地紧紧吸吮着那根插进来的肉棒。男人兴奋的直喘粗气，他猛地下压，将大半根阴茎都沉入哈利的体内。即使他没有特意润滑，但那个刚刚潮喷过，又被他舔过的肉洞此刻湿滑的要命。被操弄的时候发出淫荡的噗叽噗叽的水响。男人换了一个姿势，他挤上狭窄的床垫，侧躺着，强迫哈利翻过身去。他捞起他的一条大腿，夹着腿弯，从后面开始狠命地朝紧紧咬着他的肉穴里顶弄。

“啊、啊、呜啊、不，不要…嗯、唔嗯、”被他操控着侧躺的年轻男人浑身发软，除了断断续续的单音节呻吟以外发不出其他声音。粗大的肉棒从身后粗鲁地顶弄着娇嫩的肉壁，几下深入里险些碰到了隐藏在深处的子宫口。他浑身无力地随着身后男人的动作发颤，被束缚着捆绑在头顶的双手紧紧地抓着。一旁一直贴着他的脸舔吻的另一个男人发出猥亵的笑声，他将手伸到哈利正含吮着肉棒吸引的阴部，手掌包着他被肏开的肉穴揉捏抚摸：“他可真棒，”那个人的嘴又一次贴近了哈利的嘴唇，他趁着他被肏弄失神的时候舔了舔他的嘴，“上面的小嘴和下面一样会淌蜜。”

“少说废话，”正在从后面操弄着哈利的男人哑声喘息着，他在操弄那个漂亮的肉洞同时也没忽略哈利紧绷着的臀肉。男人掰开他夹的紧紧的双腿，一根手指来到他的身后，绕着圈，检视着隐藏在臀缝间的那个细长的肉洞。

哈利浑身一僵，感觉到湿滑细长的硬物滑进了他的屁股里。他发出痛苦的轻哼声。平时他和西里斯做爱的时候鲜少用后面，因为他太紧，又不能像前面的蜜穴一样分泌爱液，西里斯不想为难他。反而是他在知道这一点后偶尔会为了迁就自己的丈夫提前将肉洞玩弄的松软下来。昨晚他和西里斯刚用后面做过一次，现在那里仍然是松的，令那根沾满了前面的淫水的手指很轻松地插了进去。

“这儿居然也是松的，你这骚货是不是身上的每个洞都被那条疯狗插过了？”那个男人玩弄着他的屁股洞，舔舐着他敏感的耳朵不停地喘着粗气。哈利痛苦地在他的嘴唇下挣扎，试图躲开他舔舐他的那张嘴。下面被插弄着的穴口因为粗鲁的阳具反复的摩擦已经被肏开了，嫩肉火辣辣地疼着。当他感觉到前面的那个也跃跃欲试地想要将手捅进他的花穴里面时，他紧绷的身体发起抖来，指甲陷进掌心里。

“我也忍不住了，”在他身前的那个男人说，他的手指急切地插开哈利已经含着一根阴茎的花穴，将紧绷的肉穴揉捏着，缓慢地开扩，变得不再那么紧致，留出了一条手指能够通过的缝隙。

tbc


End file.
